


Don't Mourn Your Dead (Bring Them Out)

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [5]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, Dark Magic, Self-Harm, Witchcraft, Witches, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: “We’ve done this before, as have many generations before us. Gahyeon will be alright.”Nothing left to say, Yoohyeon nodded, not for agreeing, but because arguing would be useless now that the deed had been done. Gahyeon was in the ground,dead, and if she didn’t pull herself together and focus, she would stay dead.(Sequel toWhere Wildflowers Bloom.)





	Don't Mourn Your Dead (Bring Them Out)

**Author's Note:**

> witchcraft = dreamcatcher. i don't make the rules.
> 
> 5th prompt is "dark magic"
> 
> enjoy!

They looked down upon the soft, freshly moved earth in the middle of their circle in silence. They could still hear the frantic heartbeats of the girl buried there, loud and clear inside their minds as if echoing in their eardrums; those heartbeats gradually slowed, until they stopped completely.

Yoohyeon shuddered, guilt coiled in her gut like snakes sinking their fangs into her very core and injecting venom into her bloodstream. It wasn’t right. No matter the reasons, the goal of it all, it just was not right.

Like reading her thoughts, or perhaps her expression, Siyeon raised her eyes to stare at Yoohyeon. “She’ll be fine. We all went through this.”

Yoohyeon nodded briefly. “I know. I just— I have a bad feeling.”

She couldn’t tell them of her doubts, the second thoughts she’s been having as of late. She wouldn’t be a hypocrite about it: she loved the power she had. She loved their Craft, loved being part of a coven, having sisters bound by something stronger than blood, there to catch her if she ever stumbled. The problem was, the method of initiation was a little— _Harsh_. She couldn’t help but glance at Handong, who’d been through that same ritual not long ago; the haunted look in her eyes was example enough.

“It’ll be alright,” Minji promised with one of her gentle, sweet smiles. “We’ve done this before, as have many generations before us. Gahyeon will be alright.”

Nothing left to say, Yoohyeon nodded, not for agreeing, but because arguing would be useless now that the deed had been done. Gahyeon was in the ground, _dead_ , and if she didn’t pull herself together and focus, she would stay dead.

Still… Gahyeon was so young. Maybe too young to be pulled into the fold, without a warning or explanation.

“It’s time,” Bora, who’d been looking up at the stars, waiting for the right moment to begin the ritual, said.

Yoobin promptly stepped out and drew the symbols over the grave with salt, the white stark against the dark brown earth, as they muttered the incantation under their breaths, focusing their energy. Once the symbols were all properly drawn, the six of them silently grabbed their sickles, secured tightly in their rope belts, and swiftly, naturally, sliced both their palms. Yoohyeon barely flinched; blood sacrifices were common enough that cuts were close to second nature to her. Still in silence, all six girls stretched out their arms, palms down so their blood would trickle into the earth, in a way that their small fingers were touching the small fingers of each girl next to them to form the Circle.

And then the chanting began. Tipping their heads back to the sky, to the stars and the full moon, they spoke the words in unison, letting the magic flow between their bond and into the earth, to Gahyeon.

They had done it many times. It was a ritual that dated back eons, to their ancestors, the first witches, and that was a tradition both practical and sentimental. It symbolized the death of the past and birth of the future; Gahyeon had died, but she would rise again a witch of their coven, powerful and connected to all of them, like they were already connected to each other.

In theory, it was a beautiful and inspiring transition.

The reality of it, however, was gritty and ugly and terrifying.

Yoohyeon truly liked Gahyeon, had liked her from the start, since she first laid eyes on her; she always had this inclination to just— Sync with some people. Like she could tell just from a glance if the person was good or bad, if they would get along or not. She was perhaps the one Gahyeon felt the closest to amongst all of them.

She felt like she was betraying her friend by doing that to her. By putting her in a box and burying her six feet under.

When she was back, alive and well again, Yoohyeon would be sure to make it up to her.

As the energy began to build in a crescendo of power and they began to shake, their bodies struggling to contain the magic, Minji called out, “Don’t break the circle! Focus!”

And so they did. The power grew, stronger and wilder. Yoohyeon felt like her insides were made of hot burning coals, unbearable warmth filling her and spilling out through her pores, her blood boiling in her veins. She felt her eyes become wet, perhaps with tears, perhaps with blood - she couldn’t tell, and at that moment she couldn’t care less. Everything in her was turned towards Gahyeon, lying there in a box, alone and cold and dead, the only thought in her mind the wish, the _need_ of having Gahyeon back.

The energy kept building up until it reached its apex, the burst of power causing the trees around them to bend as if being hit by a hurricane, the earth quaking beneath them.

And then all was silent.

No animals, no leaves rustling in the breeze.

And no heartbeat from under the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
